memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Denobulan
The Denobulans are a humanoid species native to the planet Denobula. ( ) They are members of the United Federation of Planets. Biology and appearance The flexibility of the Denobulan face, despite the bony ridges adorning it, allows for a characteristically wide smile. This particular expression, while comical to Human eyes, is used to signify a sense of companionship experienced by colleagues in the workplace. Denobulans also had a unique ability to enlarge their faces. This was an instinct for when they felt threatened. ( ) Due to the crowded living conditions on Denobula, working relationships tend to be more intimate than is normal for Humans. This can often extend to flirtation or explicit displays of sexuality, even among thrice-wedded individuals. ( ) The expression frequently used by Phlox is not intended to communicate appreciation to that extreme, however, merely to acknowledge friendly acquaintance within a working environment, particularly one where the people involved have been, or intend to be, in close company for extended periods. Denobulans generally prefer to eat meat, investing effort to hunt Denobulan lemurs, as their livers are considered a Denobulan delicacy. ( ) Culture Language The Denobulan language (Denobula'an) frequently makes use of prefixes to place words in context. For example, medical terminology is signified with the prefix Ya-Sah. Double vowel combinations are common in Denobulan words, as are gurgling "g", "k" and "m" sounds. The syllable "ah" is frequently encountered at the end of nouns, verbs and adjectives relating to people; given that Vahl appears to be Denobulan for "I", the syllable likely signifies a sense of base humanity (Denobulanity). The Denobulan written script, reproduced below, is based on a series of small circles, which come in various sizes and may be linked by thin lines, which perhaps signify polysyllabic words. The script is read from left to right, but the written symbols in a complex piece of writing may be positioned on more than one plane, almost like a musical scale, introducing a vertical element. Sometimes, circles are linked by diagonal lines while positioned on different vertical planes; two circles linked in this manner probably signify a double vowel. Brackets are placed around certain circles, or chains of linked circles positioned along a line in the midst of unlinked symbols. Some diagonally linked circular pairs have both circles bracketed, some only one, some neither. Bak: A profanity. ( ) Dee Dah: "Having Trouble" ( ) ("Dee Dah eht suut vahl mey proveet" would be "I'm still having trouble with the transitive verbs", or, literally, "Having trouble still am I: transitive verbs"). ( ) Eht: "Still", adverbial, as in "I'm still here". ( ) Faardah: "Teaching me" ( ) ("Denobula'an faardah tunah mek-Phlox" would be "Dr. Phlox has been teaching me Denobulan", or, literally, "Denobulan: Teaching me has been Dr.Phlox"). ( ) Garkohuda: An insult. ( ) Jaa-uu-gah: The act of mating, sexual intercourse. ( ) Kaduu: "Process". Kweesah Essah: Literally, "One is impressed". ( ) History A notable breakthrough among their people came when the scientist Parnikee invented the matter/antimatter engine and led the first exploratory vessel. ( ) In an early extraterrestrial interaction, the Denobulans were contacted by the Vulcan civilization's starship Fal Chaya. ( ) One tragedy in their interstellar history came when one of their colonies faced a delayed shipment of antibiotics caused as a result of the Thelasians. ( ) Individuals * Crenfel * Ghrex * Grazna * Masc * Jonathan Struhlem * Phlox * Salagho Threx * Telles Vindeilin * Tropp * Vleb * Terim Azleya * Masc Taggart External links * category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha Quadrant races and cultures category:federation races and cultures